


Gavin: profesional internet challenge do-er

by frEsHaVaCaDo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Out of Character, gavin was a memer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frEsHaVaCaDo/pseuds/frEsHaVaCaDo
Summary: let's face it Gavin Reed was a meme you can fight meliterally just Gavin doing shitty internet  challenge with Elijah wanting to murder Gavin and himself





	Gavin: profesional internet challenge do-er

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this fic it's pretty shitty  
> sorry if they are ooc but there teens and I just needed to make meme-y content, its 2:30 in the morning

“Don't you dare jump out of this car or I swear Gavin.” Elijah Kamski was fucking done with his half brother, who decided he wanted to become the ‘ultimate fucking meme lord’ or some shit. It had been years of the same crap and he was really not in the mood for Gavins bullshit. Unfortunately, while they had been driving ‘In My Feelings’ had started to play and he knew exactly what was going to happen.  
He was damn right.  
Gavin jumped out of the motherfucking car. There was only a slight problem, the car was moving fast, and Gavin wasn't the most gracious person and fell. Elijah had to admit it was one of the funniest things he’d ever seen. He made a decision, he knew it wasn't the nicest thing he could have done, but gavin was starting to get on his nerve with all these fucking internet challenges.  
He drove way.  
He heard a distant yell of “what the fuck get your ass back here i'm in pain.’’ he continued to drive away. When gavin did eventually make his way home there mother screamed at the both, Gavin for jumping out of the car, and Elijah for leaving him hurt on the street. Elijah had no regrets, considering this wasn’t even the worst thing Gavin had done.

 

The first time Gavin did stupid shit was back in 2014.  
At the ripe age of 12, Gavin Reed decided to do the cinnamon challenge. It looked innocent enough and Elijah didn't think much of it, try to eat a spoonful of cinnamon. “Hey, Elijah!” he herd gavin yell out to him, holding up his phone “film me doing this!” Elijah, not really having anything else to do, did it.  
Gavin shoved the entire spoonful of cinnamon. He managed to close his mouth and for a split second, looked like he wasn’t struggling. Until the coughing started. Cinnamon went everywhere, including onto Elijah. He heard coughs and muttered “shits” for a solid 3 minutes before Gavin managed to get himself a glass of water. Gavin looked over to him “So, did ya get the video?’’ Elijah just put the phone down and left. He decide that day that he hated humans.

 

The next time gavin managed to pull him into his stupid internet challenge was when they were at the supermarket. There mom had dragged them with her and asked them to go grab some milk. So, they went over to the dairy section like the ‘good’ kids they were. Once they got there Gavin grabbed 2 milk jugs “hey,’’ he said looking over to Elijah “watch this” then, gavin smashed the milk onto the supermarkets floor.  
The effects were immediate. Milk went everywhere, spray all over the floor and both the boys. “What the fuck Gavin!” Elijah seethed. Gavin shrugged, he replied with “I say it on the internet.” “you saw it on the internet? Why the hell did you do it then! You know all the challenges on the internet are stupid! Unless you don't remember last ti-” he was cut off the shriek of their mother “what the heck happened here!” they both wiped their heads around to look at their mom Gavin just gulped and just let out a ‘ummmmmmmmmm’  
The store owner kicked them out. There mom nearly killed him when they got home.

“It's October, why are you in a swimsuit.’’ Elijah wondered why he was related to this idiot. Gavin, without looking over asked him “can you throw a bucket of water on me?” elijah was too tired to give a shit after a long night of programing “fuck it sure”  
That night ended up with gavin having a concussion and a cold, because elijah had fucking dropped the bucket on his head, and it was cold as fuck out.

Elijah walked down the stair and saw gavin, whose lips were swollen as hell.  
“Why the fuck do your lips look like that?”  
“Kylie lip challenge”  
Elijah went back upstairs.

He heard the music from all the way upstairs in his room, so of course he went to his brothers room to tell him to shut the fuck up. When he arrived at Gavins room he knocked on the door. “Open the goddamn door.” after waiting for a total of 15 seconds, he opened the door. The music got significantly louder and he saw gavin just standing there “gavin turn your shit music down” Gavin still hadn’t moved. “Gavin” he went over and pushed him “elijah what the fuck i was doing the mannequin challenge!’’ elijah just let out a sigh “just fucking turn down the music.”

“Dont fucking do it Gavin!”  
This probably had to be one of the most stupid ones yet. The challenge was to eat a tide pod, a fucking tide pod. ‘Who the fuck thought this challenge was a good idea?’ elijah thought to himself. Gavin looked over with a glint in his eyes  
“and why the fuck not?” he said with a cocky grin on his face. Elijah let out an exasperated sigh “because you could fucking die, dumbass” gavin tilted his head and smirked “oh? You care about my health now?” Elijah wanted to murder his half brother “No, I just don’t mom to get mad at me for not stopping you from doing stupid shit”  
Gavin looked at him right in the eyes “how ‘bout I do it anyways” and stuffed 3 tide pods in his mouth and chewed.  
Three hours later they were in the hospital with Gavin with a sore throat and a ventilator helping him breathe. Gavin looked over to him “fuckin worth it.”  
Elijah wanted to die.

 

These challenges, memes (flex seal its free real estate, etc) along with the stupid vine quotes like “road work ahead, uh yeah i sure hope it does,” and “that's a whole lot of cHiCkEnS” was really starting to get on Elijah’s nerves. It was finals week and he was about to graduate early, and he was stressed as hell. So, when gavin T posed, elijah lost it and punched him in the fucking nose. Gavin had to get surgery because he fucked him up so bad, it even left a scar. He had 0 regrets.


End file.
